


Rough Patch

by merentha13



Series: Partners [7]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	Rough Patch

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/187114/187114_original.jpg)


End file.
